Some online merchants send promotional emails and the like to their customers to inform them of special offers and deals for merchandise. Some customers choose to opt out of such special offers and deals at certain times due to the fact that such promotional emails may not be deemed very relevant to the customer given the circumstances at the time. However, it may be the case that the customer may want to receive future promotional emails for other items when circumstances change. The problem is that when a customer unsubscribes to promotional or other emails, they eliminate the possibility of receiving future emails with promotions in which the user may very well wish to participate.